Paper Mario: Symphony of the Stars
by pwwnd123
Summary: Bowser causes havoc in the skies. Bowser steals the Star Bit Rod from Rosalina and decides to take revenge on Mario using the Star Bit Rod. Based on both Paper Mario and Super Mario Galaxy 1.


**Paper Mario: Symphony of the Stars** Intro -  
Narrator: There was once a place in the skies called the Comet Observatory which was ruled by Rosalina. The Comet Observatory lived in peace until one day Bowser, the evil King of the Koopas attacked the Comet Observatory and took the Star Bit Rod and all the Power Stars that supplied power to the Comet Observatory.

"No, stop" Rosalina cried.

"Yes, yes." Bowser laughed with an evil sounding laugh.

"I'll bring this Comet Observatory to the stratosphere." Bowser said happilly.

"With the Star Bit Rod in hand, I will defeat Mario and take over the world, the Mushroom Kingdom, and the Dark Lands." Bowser laughed.

In the meanwhile in the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom was planning a party, her party wasn't any ordinary party, it was a party which honoured the stars, the Mushroom Kingdom's lineage, and the tenth year anniversary of Peach being the royal lady of the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach made the invitations and sent out the invitations.

Bowser in the meanwhile sent his Koopa Armies to build his secret underground fortress which was built underneath Peach's castle with hidden hooks that will pop out from the square carved holes around Peach's Castle.

-**Intro**-

It was a nice sunny day at the Mario Bros. house until when Parakarry dropped the letter from Peach in the mail box.

"Mail call, Mail call Mario and Luigi!" Parakarry yelled as he was calling the Mario Bros.

"Thanks Parakarry!" Luigi said.

Mario and Luigi went in with the letter.

"The letter is from Peach, Mario." Luigi said.

"I'll open it up for you Mario." Luigi said.

"Is it one of those invitations from Peach, asking me to come to her castle?" Mario asked.

"Yes, it is" Luigi replied.

"I'm going with you, Luigi" Mario happily said.

And so both the Mario Bros headed out the door, then went to Toad Town next and finally arrived at Peach's castle.

"The Princess is waiting for you in the hall leading to her room." Toadsworth said.

Mario greeted all the guests that were in the castle and after he was done, he went up a couple stairs to get to the hall that lead to Peach's room.

Meanwhile Bowser, in his underground fortress started to set timers on his hooks for 5 minutes, the hooks would rise after 5 minutes. During the waiting period the time clocks played the Bubble System Morning Music tune.

Bowser plotted his UFOs up in the sky and set the timer for 2 minutes. His airships were floating in the sky.

Mario entered Peach's room.

"Welcome Mario, you've finally arrived." Peach greeted him.

"I wish we could relax in peace Mario" Peach said.

"I agree." Mario replied.

"I hope nothing bad happens." Peach said.

Meanwhile on the outside of Peach's Castle, the hooks rose up after their 5 minute timer. Bowser sent a command to his Koopa army to start the UFOs. The UFOs fired a laser which cut in a circle around Peach's castle.

Mario and Peach heard the noise.

Peach: What is going on just right now, I heard a loud sound.

Mario: I heard it now, let's go out of the room.

Mario and Peach walked out of the room and went in the hallway.

Bowser's airship flew on top of Peach's castle and released chains. The chains latched on to the hooks and began to pull Peach's castle up into the sky (more so the Stratosphere).

"Oh no, we're under attack, Mario." Peach screamed.

"It must be Bowser's work." Mario said in anger.

Peach's castle was finaly lifted into the sky.

Bowser came in flying through the window, breaking it.

"Bwwahahha!" Bowser roared and laughed.

"Maaariooo, it's Bowser" Peach screamed.

"You two weren't expecting this to happen, did'ya." Bowser said.

"Bowser, I knew you would be involved in this act of lifting Peach's castle." Mario said.

"Yes, I did lift Peach's castle into the sky. I came here to cause both you and Peach nothing but trouble. I will get revenge for all those times you defeated me, you may have won in the past but you won't win this time. I will defeat you this time. I hate you Mario."

"Let's finish this, Mario." Bowser said.

"Mario, please give it your best." Peach said.

And therefore the battle began.

Mario attacked Bowser using his hammer.

Bowser lost 2 hit points.

Bowser punched Mario. Mario lost 1 hit point.

Mario used his hammer for a second time, Bowser lost 2 hit points again.

You've done well Mario, but I will show you my new Star Bit Rod that will make your attacks look like child's play. Mario, there's nothing you can do, I'll defeat you and take over the whole universe and the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Maaarioo!" Peach screamed as Kamek was harassing her.

Bowser continued attacking Mario until Mario's HP fell to 1 HP.

"Kamek!, use your magic power to finish Mario off." Bowser said as he grabbed Mario, and took him near the window that Bowser smashed.

"Yes your nastiness". Kamek said.

"So long, enjoy your flight" Kamek said as he fired his projectile at Mario.

The projectile hit Mario and he fell down the window.

Kamek and Bowser roared.

"MAARIIIOOOOOO" Peach screamed loudly.

"Bwwaahaha! Princess Peach, I defeated your savior, there is nothing that can console you, your long torment begins." Bowser laughed.

"Leave me alone, Bowser! You, the discomforter and tormenter of princesses alike." Peach yelled.

-**End of Prologue**-


End file.
